Apenas Draco e Ginny
by Misty Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Ele podia fazer seu pai revirar no túmulo por ele ser um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley. Mas para Draco, eles eram Apenas Draco e Ginny.


- Sabe Draco, seu pai deve estar se revirando no túmulo nesse instante.

- O que você quer dizer, Blaise?

- Que não há modo de ser menos discreto do que você está sendo. – riu o outro sonserino, ao fitar o amigo, que ainda encarava a mesa da Grifinória do outro lado do salão.

O loiro voltou-se para o amigo

- Repito: O que você quer dizer, Blaise?

- Você. Fitando. A. Weasley. Como. Se. Nada. Mais. No. Mundo. Importasse. – falou pausadamente, esperando assim que a mensagem entrasse na cabeça de Malfoy.

Draco olhou rapidamente para o amigo.

- Eu não estava fitando a Weasley.

- Sim. Você estava. – lançou um breve olhar para a mesa da Grifinória. – E parece que ela está te olhando.

Teve a reação esperada: Draco girou a cabeça tão rápido, na intenção de ver se a garota o olhava, que seu pescoço deu um sonoro estalo. Fechou a cara ao notar que o amigo mentira, ao ouvir a sonora gargalhada ao seu lado.

Levantou-se bufando. Pegou algumas torradas e sem se importar em ir em direção à sua primeira aula, foi até os jardins, sentando-se recostado em uma árvore. Não foi preciso esperar mais do que um minuto, logo ouviu passos e alguém se sentando ao seu lado.

- Para quê o mau humor?

Murmurou alguma coisa que fez a pessoa ao seu lado rir gostosamente, quase fazendo com que ele acompanhasse a risada. _Quase_.

- Se você não falar mais claramente, eu não vou entender. Apesar de que as palavras "Zabini idiota" ficaram bem claras.

- Ele falou que eu estava fitando a Weasley. – falou emburrado.

- Mas você estava...

- Você não sabe de nada! Como você pode falar que eu estava fitando _a Weasley_?

- Falando, oras! Você _estava sim_!

Ele suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu estava fitando a minha _namorada_... não a Weasley. – ele retrucou, aspirando o perfume de rosas dela.

- Acontece, amor, que a _Weasley_ É a sua namorada.

- Não. Minha namorada é a Ginevra. Nada de Weasley.  
Tornou a ouvir a risada da garota ao seu lado.

- Draco. Meu nome é Ginevra _Weasley_. Aceite de uma vez por todas que você _está_ **sim** namorando uma Weasley.

Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou para seu colo. Fazendo carinho nas madeixas ruivas.

- Não tem essa de Weasley, lembra? Somos apenas Draco e Ginny. Sem nenhum sobrenome na história.

- De qualquer forma, Draco, Blaise estava certo, você _estava_ me fitando na minha mesa.

- E daí?

- Combinamos esperar até a formatura, lembra? Para que o impacto na minha família fosse apaziguado por ter um público assistindo tudo.

- Duas semanas é um tempo muito longo para aguentar longe de você.

- Para de besteira, Malfoy, você aguentou bons 8 meses nesse namoro escondido de vocês dois, agora aguente mais duas semanas. – disse Blaise aparecendo de repente.

- Nossa Blaise, vai assustar sua mãe! – reclamou Draco, que com o susto da voz do amigo havia empurrado Ginny para um lado e se jogado para o outro. Levantou-se ajudando a namorada a levantar, ouvindo o amigo rir mais uma vez de sua cara. Ótima forma de começar o dia: ter o melhor amigo rindo de sua cara nos primeiros 30 minutos do dia.

- Foi engraçado assustar vocês, mas se os pombinhos não se importam... Ouvi o Testa-Rachada comentando com a Sangue-Ruim que o Weasley está te procurando, Ginevra. E nós temos aula, Draquinho.

Ginny apenas rolou os olhos antes de despedir-se do namorado com um breve beijo.  
Draco olhou para a o amigo e ao invés de começar a brigar por ter chamado-o pelo apelido ridículo que Pansy uma vez havia lhe dado, o loiro apenas deu de ombros enquanto ia para a primeira aula do dia, que havia planejado faltar. Duas semanas era pouco tempo para eles, afinal. Eram apenas Draco e Ginny.

**N/A: **Uffa... foi um parto escrever essa short.

Eu não me afastei do universo de fanfics.. mas eu parei de escrever fanfics Potterheads.

Ultimamente tenho apenas escrito fics interativas para o Fanficobsession, e acabei não escrevendo mais nenhuma HP... maaas ai, como um sopro de inspiração, vim no meu perfil no FF reler algumas das fanfics favoritadas no meu perfil... e meus amigos falando que nunca leram fanfics minhas de HP. E voltou a me dar uma vontade de escrever nesse universo. Só faltava alguém no meu pé para me lembrar disso. Ai surge a Taty Magnago (ou Taty Malfoy) que comentou que leu uma fanfic bonitinha de Draco/Ginny e quando foi ver quem era a autora, viu que era eu. E ela queria que eu escrevesse mais. Então aqui está. Uma short. Mas ai eu pensei... por que não aproveitar o enredo de De Volta à Vida que Nunca Tive e REESCREVER a história? Digo o mesmo para Tudo Diferente, Diário da Princesa. Todas fanfics que hoje eu tenho VERGONHA de olhar. E é isso que eu vou fazer. Vou reescrever essas fanfics. E sim, vou finalizá-las... além de outras fanfics que eu tive a ideia de escrever. Misty voltou! E esperemos que tenha voltado com tudo. :D

Ps.: estava relendo a história e percebi que eu coloquei o nome da Ginny como Guinevere e não Ginevra. Acabei confundindo com outra fanfic que estou trabalhando. Enfim. Acho que tem gente que ainda não sabe que Ginevra é a forma italiana de Guinevere. E Guinevere era o nome da esposa do lendário Rei Arthur. :D


End file.
